triumphantfandomcom-20200214-history
The Gaylan Crisis
Borarian space ships near Gayla On Verya the 1st, 4039 a report comes in that nearly 30 Borarian ships from Bora are lingering nearly 6000 miles away from Gayla. A message is sent from the Gaylan people to the Borarians questioning their sudden appearance near the planet. A response comes through describing that its just practice and are still a ways out of Gaylan planetary territory. Officials at the UPPA contact the Gaylan Emperor with concerns over Borarians sudden appearance. Gaylan Emperor Utz'mun tells the UPPA that they are not looking to start any conflict by siding with the UPPA as it might upset the Borarians. He also states that he will prevent any attacks and invasions of them if it were to come to that. The Invasion at 1:07 pm Verya 5th nearly 50 ships up from the original 30 land on the city of Kuyuchua and start drilling into the ground. A flood of 900 Borarians block off and begin the takeover of the city. Within three hours of landing the city is completely taken over as Gaylan military still has yet to mobilize. At this point it is noticed that a lot of the ships begin forming into one and implanting themselves in the ground. This was first seen as a way of establishing a base for the Borarians to work out of and being a conquest of the planet. On Verya 7th two days into the invasion the Gaylan military have mobilized onto the Borarians (now at a strength of 1300) Although the Gaylan forces are barely able to scratch the Borarians as the Gaylan military is one of the most primitive of its time since until now was a Neutral planet that was nearly never bothered by outside sources. A battle outside one of the cities ended with 5 deaths on the Borarians side and over 300 Gaylan military deaths. With this they quickly stopped the push in and decided to barricade the are around the city. As it turns out this is all the Borarians wanted was this city By Verya 11th it is leaked that while the ships have combined for one huge base underground is it so they can setup the explosives inside of the planet to obliterate it or at least most of it. Nearly 20 trillion tons worth of explosives is being put into the planet. It was with this news that the UPPA got back into contact with emperor Utz'mun who agrees to let UPPA intervention to prevent the destruction of his people and planet. The UPPA formed a response released at 7:31 Pm Verya 11th On Verya 5th ships belonging to the Borarians invaded the neutral planet of Gayla. All members of the UPPA see this as an act of terrorism, war conquest by the Borarians. It has been confirmed that explosives are '' '' being planted with eyes set to destroy the planet and those on it for reasons '' we have yet to learn. With this the UPPA will be working the Gayla to dispel'' '' the Borarian presence and keep their people safe we will act quick as its '' '' currently looking as the explosives will be ready to go by the 17th. We ask'' '' those at home to pray to their god or gods for the safety of the Gaylan people'' - President of the UPPA (Gerya Rula) Planned counter attacks With a deadline of less than a week plans of a full scaled counter-invasion was scrapped as the time to mobilize such a large amount of units is too short and that even if they did make it through they may not have adequate time to disarm the explosives. An idea of putting Space Fleet units into the planets mesosphere was brought up but soon realized that they have no weapon strong enough of penetrating that deep into the ground and that ground units would still be needed. The last idea was use of a special divisions unit to go in and disarm the explosives. Instead of an army a small number of 12-20 people would be selected to lead the counter offensive in the underground base. The Plan 12 soldiers of 50 potential candidates were chosen to lead the operation. All 12 of them belonged to different Special divisions. Together they became a new Special Force Squad known as the "Blue Beetles" They would all be tasked with infiltrating the city undetected and finding an entrance into the ship. From there they would make their way to the lower levels to where the explosives are being setup and access the panel that controls the activation and disarm them. After the confirmation of the explosives being disabled a counter attack lead by UPPA and Gaylan forces would start in an attempt to take back the city without letting any Borarian live. At the same time a rescue flight of helicopters would retrieve the team bringing them back to Doloria. The Mission On the night of Verya 15th the Blue Beetle squad was deployed 6 miles outside of the target. They landed at night to help prevent from being seen by the Borarians on patrol around the city. Quickly and quietly the team moved through the city avoiding guards and only coming into contact with one part of 5 of which were taken out silently and undetected. By the morning the team was just a half mile out of the base entrance. After resting they moved on and when coming across the base entrance found it to be guarded by 25 Borarians.. The team split into two to find any other point of access. Half an hour later one of the teams radios in they have found a weakness in the bases upper interior that they could breach. After rallying together at the weak point they began breaching still remaining undetected. Inside they had landed in a storage room which they then searched for any information on the interior of the base. Unlucky, they began searching and clearing other rooms before they found a drive that contained the bases interior plans. They learned they would have to journey 10 stories down to reach where the explosives were planted and access the panel to shut them down. The Blue Beetles ran into a time problem as it was still confirmed the explosives would be ready to go on the morning of the 17th but with no definite time. It was mid afternoon of the 16th now and the Blue Beetles had no time to stop as the base was huge since it was made up from dozens of ships. Not to mention the presence of hundreds of Borarians on the ship. After reaching the the 3rd floor the team was surprised as they came face to face with 15 Borarians. A firefight broke out between the two and was over before the Borarians could call for any backup. While only 1 of the Blue Beetles was slightly injured they saw that another member was fatally wounded from taking multiple shots to the right leg and lower torso. Their medic could only do so much but sadly was not able to save his life and it was there that Uloian Urech passed away. They radioed in his death and were promised they would retrieve the body when this was all over It was 4am Verya 17th when they reached the basement of the base and it was there that the floor containing the explosives became complicated as the map they had acquired barely detailed the floor and left 3 splits which they could go. With time running out they split into groups of 4, 4, and 3. Squad A would meet their demise as while exploring the section they had been given a worked saw them and reported the sighting to the other Borarians. This caused sirens to being flaring up throughout the entire floor Squad A was met with fire from all sides of them and were only able to take out a few Borarians before being wiped out. Leaving squad B and C a combined 7 members left. With the alarms blaring Squad B quickly went into hiding. While they hid they were able to map out with what little they had the room that contained the computer to override the remotely controlled bombs. They contacted Squad C their location and that they found where they needed to go. Squad C also in hiding radioed back that they would be on their way soon after the halls began clearing up. After an hour the alarms stopped but the base was still on High Alert. Making their way to Squad B's location proved difficult since the halls lead into one another and were riddled with Borarians. They ended up finding a shortcut on the map, but after taking it they ended up having to pass through a room that would be the last they will ever see. A Borarian Supreme Warden was there and spotted the squad. A battle broke out between the two with little ammo remaining and undermanned the Supreme Warden was able to kill two of the squad members and the last two left fighting for their lives. Soon the 3rd member of Squad C was killed by the Warden. At this point the Warden was weak enough to allow the 4th member to kill him and escape in time before any other Borarians could move on to him. Through a few doors and another hallway he was able to meet up with Squad B. They quickly made there way to the control room and took out the soldiers inside of it. With access to the computer and help from command they were able to shut down the system. It was there that a messaged popped up on the screen that system 1/2 had been shut down. The squad began panicking as the map they had showed no other control panel location. They re accessed the computer in the room to gather information. At the same time Borarians started moving toward their position. 3 members kept guard as one searched the computers system. They began to get overran by numerous amounts of Borarians leading the death of 1 of the remaining members and then a 2nd. Finally information that revealed the other panels location came up and it showed it was only two halls down and near it was an elevator to get back up to the 9th floor 1 away from the ground. As with before the alarms were going off but this time an announcement over the ships intercom said that the explosives will be detonated in 10 minutes and that those on floor 2-10 to begin evacuation and anyone below to handle the situation. The two remaining Blue Beetles radioed the announcement back to ground troops outside of the city waiting to go in. Panic ensued as it was unclear whether they would defuse the explosives or not. With major resistance they fought there way down the hall. One of them was shot multiple times and took cover as the other finished off the Borarians force that was present. After it was clear he went to the injured member who in his broken words told him to go as his wounds were fatal and time was running short. By himself Ulysses Birch the last member of the Blue Beetles the one who was able to kill the Supreme Warden made his was into the second control room killing those inside and taking one shot to the shoulder. He pushed through and with only a minute remaining shut down the second part of the system. A new messaged appeared that in the case of the explosives being defused the base would self destruct. It was later discovered that this was put here in case any breach happened. Falling to the ground in distress and heartbreak Ulysses radioed in that the explosives have been defused. With this information the troops on the outside of the city moved in. He told them to stay on the outskirts and catch any Borarians out there as the Base was set to self destruct. He was notified that a helicopter was still on its way to rescue him. 5 minutes remained as he came to remember the elevator, quickly he ran to its closed door and pressed the touch pad that would call for the elevator. The touch pad glowed a bright deathly red as elevators were disabled while the base was on alarm. Defeated Ulysses sat down in front of the elevator accepting his fate and with the time he had left recorded a message for his wife and child and relayed the message to command who promised to get it to his family. His comm went dark after that as the base began its self destruct sequence. Aftermath Within days of the failed attempt to destroy Gayla, Gayla declared that Borarians would no longer be allowed on the planet, its air space, and its moons. The neutral planet of Zakala cut 99% of all of its trading ties with the Borarians and banned travel with the exception of trade convoys that would go through much longer screening before entry is granted. In addition the UPPA declared the Borarians as full fledged enemies of the UPPA cutting the last few ties the two had. Since Gaylans armies had failed horribly in defending themselves a new push by the Gayalans to upgrade their military was set into place. Within five years after they became a suitable military ready to defend their land compared to before. The UPPA pushed for Gayla to join the UPPA but sincerely declined in the fact that they are very grateful for saving everyone on the planet and that with this they gained a new found respect for the origination but that joining the UPPA was for now not in their best interests. The 12 who died the day are forever remembered in The Hall of Heroes and their Legacy. Multiple statues dedicated to them have been built two of the most Notable being in the Capital City on Doloria and another on Gayla. They have been nicknamed "The ones who saved the world' in Gayla. The religion of Zuno dedicate a wall in their own hall of heroes to them and declared them "saviors of the people".